


Who are you calling an Old Lady?

by wolfi_sama



Series: Old Married Chahura [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chahura, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Old Married Chahura, One Shot, a bit of sassy Christine, because this needs to be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/wolfi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Old Married Chahura in which Christine decides to draw Nyota while she's asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you calling an Old Lady?

"No, don't move!"  
Caught in a sleepy haze, Nyota continued her motion nonetheless and turned to lie on her side, facing the person that had just asked her to still.  
"Mhh?" She mumbled and blinked repeatedly, trying to clear her vision. The bright light coming from the bedside lamp on the other side of the bed made her squint her eyes and eventually cover half her face with her hand. There was some faint rustling of cloth before the light was turned off and Nyota dared to open her eyes once again.  
"Sorry," Christine said in a tender voice and smiled down at her, holding a PADD in her lap that dimly lit her face from below, accentuating the crinkles that had formed over the years. Nyota's drowsy gaze met hers and for a few seconds they just smiled at each other and by the time she reached for Christine's hand, Nyota's eyes had adjusted to the darkness again.  
"Were you drawing me again?" She asked in an amused tone and closed her hand around Christine's slender fingers. Her skin was smooth but cold due to the rather low room temperature that even the blanket she had wrapped herself in couldn't make up for.  
"You looked so beautiful," Christine replied and shifted in her seat to sit closer to Nyota, "I couldn't resist."  
Giving a soft chuckle, Nyota curiously eyed the PADD. "Can I see it?" She released Christine's hand pulled the blanket up to her shoulders again to keep herself warm.  
"I admit that I'm a bit out of practice," she apologized as she turned around the device so Nyota could see it "and in my defense, you moved before I was finished."  
It took her a moment to see the details on the bright canvas that was again forcing her to squint her eyes but she smiled anyway.  
"Am I really this pretty or did you chisel away some blemishes to flatter me?" Nyota asked teasingly and looked up from the PADD to see Christine's equally playful grin.  
"I tried to capture every wrinkle and every crease, love."  
Positively taken aback by the unusual witty response, Nyota stared at Christine in utter amazement and could see her expression change from cheeky to dreamy as she turned off the PADD and put it on the bedside table.  
"Are we getting sassy in our old days?"  
"Who says I haven't been before?" Christine said smugly before she dissolved into giggles and eventually lay down next to her wife, who was still surprised by her sudden whiff of jocularity. Unable to hold back a laugh, Nyota lifted her blanket a little so that Christine could slip under it and kissed her forehead as soon as she was close enough. She wrapped her arms around Christines body and entangled their legs to warm her up.  
"You've been sitting in the cold for too long", she murmured and pulled her a little closer, their foreheads almost touching.  
"But there was this old lady I had to draw.."  
First there was a moment of silence in which Christine wasn't sure whether she had genuinely hurt Nyota but then she felt her fingertips tickling her sides. A shriek escaped her lips when her whole body twitched under Nyota's touch. She tried to push herself away from her, but her grip was too strong and Christine soon surrendered to her laugh anyway.  
"Who are you calling an old lady, you old frump?", Nyota asked laughing, attacking Christine's belly which, as she had found out many years ago, was by far her most ticklish spot. Meanwhile rolled on her other side, facing away from Nyota, she gave another shriek and curled up into a ball of tittering and incoherent pleads to stop.  
“Nyota! Please-”  
“Only if you promise to finish your drawing tomorrow.”  
“Yes, I will. Just- ..please!”  
By the time Nyota's arms snaked around her to draw her into a warm embrace, Christine was out of breath and visibly spent. She let her head fall into the soft pillow and the tension in her body slowly faded. Nyota placed a kiss on her shoulder and readjusted the blanket so it would cover them both completely.  
It was when Nyota shifted a few seconds later that Christine opened her eyes again.  
“..Every wrinkle and every crease, you said?”, she asked, sounding just a little worried, and got a faint chuckle as response.  
“Of course. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You can count them on one hand.”  
“This kind of compliment is a first,” Nyota admitted after a moment of contemplation and relaxed again, Christine's hand caressing her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> my first Chahura and also my first fic(let really) written in English, so.. a first in every way  
> hope you like it :3


End file.
